Strange and Beautiful
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: Just when the School of Rock members think things have finally calmed down and they can have normal lives, a new twist comes, by the way of an...admirer for Summer. Sequel to Watch Me Bleed. A ZackSummer fic. Complete.
1. ch1

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! This is the sequel to Watch Me Bleed. If you read the summary, you know what will happen, but here's a quick recap. Just when mostly normal lives have finally emerged, Summer finds she has an...admirer shall we say . A Zack/Summer fic. Small bit of Freddy/Katie. I made up a song title for the concert program, don't try and place it. The title of this story is a song by Aqualung. I've never actually heard it, but it was on a site featuring songs about the subject of the story and the lyrics fit the idea I have.  
  
chapter 1  
  
The summer had gone by quickly. Too quickly by most's standards. Summer Hathaway was happy to be back at school though. The break, while relaxing, had lacked structure. And while Summer was a lot less uptight now that her mother was in jail, she still found she preferred knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Within the first month, Summer had shed as much as she could of what her mother had forced upon her. Her hair was now only chin length, and her ears were pierced twice. She had quit her ballet and horseback lessons, opting instead to learn guitar and take a writing class.  
  
She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, Zack Mooneyham. Zack too had changed his appearance over the summer. His hair was now long enough to almost cover his eyes. He had spent his summer with Summer, teaching him guitar, and simply hanging out. It had been the 4th of July when Freddy's parents had become his legal guardians.  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek, greeting him. "You ready for your first day of high school, Z?"  
  
"I'd much rather spend the day teaching you guitar then listening to our new teacher try and learn our names." He groaned. "The first day is always so boring."  
  
Summer laughed as the began to enter the school building. "I know what you mean. But once we get past the name stage, school will be fun again."  
  
"You are the only person I know who thinks school is fun." Zack shook his head.  
  
"Have you ever tried ignoring the teacher's dull voices and looks and just listening to what they're talking about? It's really interesting."  
  
"It's more interesting when you tell me about during our study sessions."  
  
"What if I stopped helping you?"  
  
"You wouldn't let me flunk out of band. Or school, Mermer."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Here's our room. The two entered the room. They were the first two there, the weather still being warm and sunny. The black board held instructions that Summer read aloud. "Please stand in a line at the back of the room. When class commences, I will show you your desk. Your teacher, Mrs. Thorngood."  
  
The two walked to the back of the room, talking quietly as people slowly trickled in until the bell rang and a middle-aged woman in a pant suit entered. "Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Thorngood." The entire class answered, as trained.  
  
"Now, before we can get to work on filling your little sponge-like brains with knowledge, I need to learn your names, and you need to have your desks. Now, when I call your name, come to the front of the room, and say a few words about yourself. What you like to do outside of school, your favorite school subject, I'm sure you get the idea. Then you may sit down at the desk I point to. This will be your desk for the whole year, no exceptions. Now, I would like to hear from, Frederick Jones."  
  
Summer and Zack both heard Freddy curse under his breath as he walked up. "I play drums in a band called School of Rock." He looked at Mrs. Thorngood to find her not pointing. "What? That was a few words."  
  
"Very true, but you didn't tell us your name dear."  
  
"You just announced my name."  
  
Mrs. Thorngood looked annoyed at him. "Repetition is the best way to remember things. Now I'm sure you don't want a detention on your first day of school."  
  
"My name's Freddy Jones."  
  
Mrs. Thorngood tsked. "I believe your given name is Frederick."  
  
"I believe even my parents call me Freddy." Freddy was clearly angry.  
  
"In my classroom you will be called by your given name Mr. Jones. Now, sit right there in the front row." The class was trying hard not to laugh at Freddy's plight. "Summer Hathaway."  
  
Summer walked up, standing directly in front of Mrs. Thorngood. As she spoke, she made a few faces, mocking Mrs. Thorngood, looking at Freddy. "My name is Summer Hathaway. I'm a singer and band manager for the same band as Frederick, School of Rock."  
  
"That was very nice Ms. Hathaway. You may take your seat next to Frederick."  
  
"Zackary Mooneyham." Zack announced his name and that he was lead guitar for School of Rock, and took his seat next to Summer. "Garrett Krikor."  
  
A tall boy with well combed short brown hair, walked to the front of the class. As he spoke, he focused on Summer. "My name is Garret Krikor. In my spare time I like taking pictures, and writing." He took his seat next to Zack.  
  
§ § §  
  
It was lunch when Zack, Summer, Katie, and Freddy got a chance to talk about their new teacher. "She's absolutely cracked!" Freddy was fuming. "She won't call me Freddy, she put me in the front of the class!"  
  
"It's not that bad, Spazzy." Katie was smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
Freddy sat down with his tray. "Easy for you to say, you got a seat where you can get away with things."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Who knows, maybe you'll learn something this year."  
  
"Shut up, man." Freddy angrily opened his can of juice.  
  
"He's right." Katie nodded. "Maybe now you won't be on academic probation every other week."  
  
Zack was agreeing. "Your parent did say, if that continued no more band. Dewey would be so pissed if you had to pull out for something like that. I'm not saying you have to like Mrs. Thorngood. I don't. But just ignore the fact that she's the one teaching you. Pretend it's someone who doesn't make you sick to your stomach."  
  
"Summer did you have to rub off on Zack so much?" Freddy complained.  
  
Summer didn't respond. Not because her mouth was full though. She hadn't touched her tray yet.  
  
"Hey Tink, you in there?" Katie asked her best friend.  
  
Summer shook her head. "What?"  
  
"You were spaced out. What's on your mind?" Zack looked at his girlfriend, you haven't even touched your lunch."  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that new kid Garrett. I feel like he's been staring at me. Ever since he was doing Mrs. Thorngood's introduction."  
  
Freddy looked around the lunchroom, finally spotting Garrett sitting alone. "That would be because he is. Probably doesn't know you're with Zack or something."  
  
"Yeah." Summer opened her water. "Probably."  
  
§ § §  
  
Freddy had begun complaining to Dewey the second the group had arrived at Dewey's apartment. Dewey was agreeing with him whole-heartedly. Katie had gone straight to the kitchen, grabbing a soda. Zack had grabbed his guitar and went to work on a song, and Summer sat by the window, working on a checklist for the band's next gig, periodically looking out the window. The others arrived shortly after, and Dewey got practice rolling. "Anybody have anything they need to talk about?"  
  
"Has everyone talked to their parents about Friday's gig?" Summer asked. Everyone nodded. "Remember Dewey is picking us all up at 4:30. All of your equipment will already be at the Civic Center, as will your outfits." She looked to Dewey. "Have you chosen songs and performance order?"  
  
Dewey nodded. "I figured we could open with Long Way to The Top, then Hardcore, then Live With It, Watch Me Bleed, and finally School of Rock."  
  
"We're going to do Watch Me Bleed?" Summer looked from her clipboard where she had written the program.  
  
"Unless that's a problem." Dewey answered. "Is it?"  
  
"No, it's just we've never performed it before."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tink. Have you listened to yourself sing it?" Marta encouraged, knowing the song had a painful origin for Summer.  
  
"I told you, its not a problem. I was just surprised, that's all. Does anyone else have anything to bring up?"  
  
When no one said anything Dewey spoke. "OK everyone warm up."  
  
Zack went to Summer, who was still by the window. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Has anyone told you that you're getting worse at lying?"  
  
"Gee. Thanks."  
  
"Seriously Mermer. Something's up. You've been off nearly all day. Does this have to do with the song?"  
  
"Well, kinda. It's a really personal song. What if people don't get it or they think it sucks?"  
  
"Then they're losers who don't get the meaning of music. Mermer, it's a great song. The people who come to this concert are gonna love it." Summer smiled half-heartedly. "Is something else bothering you?"  
  
"I just haven't been able to shake the feeling that someone is watching me."  
  
"The only person watching you right now is me. And you already knew about that. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks, Z." Summer stood and gave Zack a quick kiss.  
  
Dewey interrupted. "Hey less smooching more shredding Zack."  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer entered her empty house instantly turning the lights on, her paranoid side getting the best of her. The entire way home from Dewey's she had found herself constantly looking back to see if someone was behind her. There was never anyone there. "There is nothing to worry about." She muttered, taking Zack's words as a mantra as she entered the living room. Where she found the TV on. She hadn't left the TV on. Her dad was in Los Angeles.  
  
Her breathing was quickening when she picked up the remote and turned it off. She found a manila folder with her name written in a box like script on the cover. Hands shaking, she sat down on the couch and opened it. The first piece of paper was a letter written in the same handwriting.  
  
"My dearest Summer." She whispered. Reading it. "I can no longer hide the feelings I feel for you. Every movement you make has begun to run my life. Your beauty never leaves my mind. Even your name sends shivers down my spine. Simply thinking of your gorgeous body turns me into a spaz. That's what you can call me. Your little spaz. I won't be able to live without you much longer. I'll be seeing you in my dreams. Your loving spaz."  
  
Summer easily made a connection with the nickname and relaxed. Curious though, she flipped to the next page of the folder where many pictures of her were. They each were dated, some dating back to the beginning of the summer. The first was of her at the semi-formal, the most recent of her sitting in the window at band practice today. She was getting a bit more disturbed when she turned the page again, finding pictures of her in her bedroom, some in her pajamas, some in her clothes, some of her in a towel after a shower, getting ready for a date with Zack.  
  
Furious and upset, she turned the lights off and locked the door, running out of her house down the street, folder in hand.  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer was tapping her foot impatiently for the door to open, after ringing the doorbell at the Jones' residence. When Freddy opened the door, he leaned against the door frame. "Hey Summer, Zack's in the kitchen."  
  
"I didn't come to see Zack." Summer entered the house, speaking forcefully as Freddy closed the door.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This." She shoved the folder into his hands. "What kind of sick joke is this Jones? Did you honestly think I would find this funny? Sure the note was good for a laugh, but the pictures? Do you have any idea how violated I feel? I can't believe how insensitive, stupid and pig-headed you are."  
  
Freddy, who had been listening and flipping through the packet looked up, concerned. "Summer, I didn't do this. I haven't played any jokes on you."  
  
Summer stopped pacing. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?! The letter mentions spaz three times! Who else is called a spaz?"  
  
"Summer, I couldn't have done this. You obviously just found it. I left practice after you."  
  
"So? You were gone for like half an hour before we went to practice." Summer challenged.  
  
"Some of the pictures are from practice Summer. This isn't my prank."  
  
"I don't believe you Jones."  
  
Zack walked into the room. "What's with all the yelling? Summer? You look upset."  
  
"Summer thinks I dropped this envelope off at her house before she got there."  
  
"I was with you though. We only got home like three minutes ago. Besides, that label isn't your handwriting." Zack defended his friend, looking at the outside of the folder. "What is it?"  
  
Freddy handed it to him and then looked at Summer. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't get it. If you didn't do this then ..."  
  
"Summer, were was this in the house and how did you find it?" Zack was dead serious and it was easy to see he was angry.  
  
"It was in the living room underneath the remote. When I got in the TV was on, when I turned it off, I found it." Summer's hands were shaking again.  
  
"You didn't leave the TV on did you?" Summer shook her head. "And your dad is out of town?" Again she nodded. "Freddy, write a note for your parents in case they get back, and then call the police. We have a problem."  
  
That's the end of the first chapter. I hope it's turning out as well as Watch Me Bleed.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "When life gives you lemons, dance. Dance like there's a monkey in your pants."—Katie B. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: I'm glad everyone likes this so far, I hope you continue to like it. The story in the French scene is true. My French teacher had a friend who asked someone the same question. I also apologize if some of the French is wrong.  
  
Ch2  
  
It was the next day when Summer tiredly walked to Zack, Freddy and Katie in North Island Academy's courtyard. There had been a police guard at her house the entire night, and an officer would be following her outside of school to insure she was safe. Zack and Freddy had taken her back to her house after calling the police, where they were informed that they had done the right thing instead of dismissing it as a prank. Summer had made Zack and Freddy promise they wouldn't tell the band, or anyone else for that matter until she was ready. No other surprises had been received since the packet of photos.  
  
"Hey Summer." Katie was the first to greet. "You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night." Summer leaned against a tree next to Zack. "How did things turn out with Freddy's parents?"  
  
Freddy quickly answered. "They said if you want you can come stay in the guest room. It's a bit of a mess because we're converting it into Zack's room, but I'm sure we could get it cleaner than the train wreck it is now."  
  
"You can leave the mess. I'm not exactly keen on staying at my place. Even with the curtains drawn and everything locked."  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Katie straightened. "Did something happen after band?"  
  
"Can you wait until band Posh? I'd rather only do all of this once." Katie nodded. "Let's just say for now that someone has decided to screw with my life again."  
  
Zack, who had spent this entire time watching Summer, grabbed her hand. "We should get inside before Mrs. Thorngood does. I don't exactly want to know what she does when someone's late."  
  
The other three agreed and entered the school, going straight for the classroom. The two boys, taking their seats on either side of Summer, took the chance to talk to her. Zack spoke first. "How are you doing? Really?"  
  
"Aside from being a bit on the freaked side, I'm ticked off." This reaction surprised both boys. "I mean, just when you think the man can't screw you anymore, he takes out the old Black and Decker and twists a bit harder."  
  
"Ms. Hathaway, language." Mrs. Thorngood warned, entering the room.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Thorngood." Summer apologized, slouching in her seat, doodling on her notebook cover. "I swear if I get ahold of the clown who's pulling this..."  
  
Zack became very attentive. "No way, you heard the police. Don't try and go after this guy."  
  
"I didn't say I was going to. However should he ever announce himself in my presence, he'll rethink his position on stalking people."  
  
Nothing else was said until Mrs. Thorngood called class to order. "Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Thorngood."  
  
"If you have read your schedules, which you all should have, you'll notice that on Tuesdays, the only subject you have other than your Foreign Language is Science. Today, we will be starting our first science unit, Human Biology. The easiest way to start this unit is to learn all about anatomy. Garrett, would you please get the science textbooks from the bookshelf and pass them out to everyone?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Thorngood." Garrett stood, and walked to the back of the room, where the bookshelf sat and began the task. He walked behind Summer's row, passing out the books over the shoulders of the desk occupants. It did not go unnoticed by her when his hand brushed her shoulder as he drew back.  
  
"Now, each of you should write your name and the year you will be using this textbook on the first page." Mrs. Thorngood instructed. "This will be the only material for science, and the book you are holding will be the only copy you ever receive. Should you lose it, not only will you have to pay for it, you most likely, will fail science. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Thorngood."  
  
§ § §  
  
"Mrs. Thorngood just keeps getting better and better." Freddy complained to Zack and Summer in their last period French class.  
  
"Just bear with it. She'll be sending us off into our groups soon enough." Zack assured, pulling out his French notebook.  
  
"Salut." Their teacher, Mlle. Demmer greeted.  
  
"Salut." Everyone returned.  
  
"Today we're going to go over a few things from last year, just to refresh your memory. Lets start with, Monsieur Jones. If you wanted to be sure the bread you were buying didn't have any preservatives in it, how would you ask me if I was the store attendant?"  
  
Freddy thought for a moment before answering. "Il y a des préservatifs dans ceci ?" Mlle. Demmer, Summer and Zack started laughing. The rest of the class didn't. "What?"  
  
Summer was the first to contain her mirth. "You just asked if the bread had any condoms in it." Freddy began blushing a deep red. The rest of the class started laughing. "Preservatives, isn't a cognate."  
  
"Yeah, well if your so smart, how do you say it?"  
  
Mlle. Demmer shook her head. "I think it might be better if we moved on to another question. Monsieur Mooneyham, tell us about someone in your family. Surrogate or otherwise."  
  
Zack thought for a moment. "Voici mon frère. Son nom est Freddy. Il est quatorze ans."  
  
"Très bon, Monsieur Mooneyham. Can anyone tell me where to go if I wanted to see a movie?"  
  
§ § §  
  
"Band discussion time." Dewey clapped once to get the band to gather. "Did everyone practice last night?" Three members lied and said yes. "Good. This gig could get us the record deal we've been waiting for. Rec execs will be there." The band looked nervously at each other. "I have absolutely no doubt that we will kick ass. Anyone got anything to loosen you guys up?"  
  
"Well, since nothing is more fun then poking fun at Spazzy McGee..." Zack began, smirking. "Who can guess what he asked in Mlle. Demmer in French? Summer, no cheating." It seemed most were intrigued, but had no idea what the drummer had asked. "Well, she asked him, to pretend she was a store attendant and to ask her if the bread he wanted had any preservatives. Sum, you want the honors?"  
  
Summer nodded. "Instead he asked if the bread had any condoms in it." The band cracked up. "I'm guessing he was still a bit stuck on Mrs. Thorngood's lesson on the reproductive organs."  
  
"OK, is everyone ready to practice so we'll have a kick ass gig?" Dewey asked and the group nodded. "Lets warm up with Hardcore." Everyone picked up their instruments, or sat by them, or in the singers case, grabbed the mikes. As Dewey started the song, Zack was looking out the window, as if checking for something. Summer was staying as far from the window as possible. Just as Zack was coming in with the guitar, kicking up the song, there was a knock at the door. "Summer, could you get that?" Dewey asked.  
  
Summer handed Tomeka her mike and opened the door to find an envelope similar to the one she had received yesterday, again addressed to her. She picked it up and closed the door, at the same time, opening the folder. The first page was again, a letter.  
  
My Dearest Summer, I must say I'm dismayed at your reaction to yesterday's delivery. You thought it was all a prank. Let me assure you that the police were right. This most certainly is not a prank. Everything I said in my last letter is true. I'm your little spaz. Unfortunately, you called in the police. This will make our relationship much more difficult. I hope you can last the wait. I don't know if I'll be able to. But rest assured, love always prevails. We will be together. Your little spaz.  
  
There was only one page of photos in this envelope. Some were of her running to Freddy's, first envelope in hand, others were of her talking to the police in her driveway. There was one picture that chilled her to the bone though. She was asleep in her bed. It was dated to the previous night.  
  
Dewey asked questions. "Summer, who was it? What's that in your hand?"  
  
"F-Freddy, would you mind going down and getting the officer in the squad car for me?" Summer didn't answer Dewey's questions.  
  
Both Zack and Freddy hurried over to where she stood. "The guy just gave you this?" Freddy took the envelope from her hands, looking at it with Zack.  
  
"It was on the floor. The guy was already gone."  
  
Zack quickly got angry again. "How the hell did this sick bastard get that picture?"  
  
"Zack, man, calm down." Freddy began. "I'm gonna go get the officer. Why don't you two explain what's going on to the rest of the band."  
  
"Just go Freddy, I'll make sure Zack calms down." Summer assured, putting a hand on Zack's arm. Freddy nodded and exited the apartment.  
  
"Why the hell did he even deliver it here?" Zack muttered.  
  
"He can't get into my house because of the police. He already knew I come here every day after school obviously." Summer explained. "Then again if he got that picture of me he obviously got into my house with the police there." Things began to hit her. "Oh. My. God."  
  
Zack put his anger aside and pulled Summer into a hug. "It's OK Mermer. You won't be there tonight. Or ever until this bastard is caught."  
  
"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Alicia asked looking at the freaked out Summer in Zack's arms. "I'm lost."  
  
"Something happened last night to Summer." Katie explained. "She didn't sleep well and she said she'd feel safer staying with Zack and Freddy. That's all she told me."  
  
"Guys Summer has a problem." Zack announced. "She has a stalker."  
  
"A stalker?" Dewey waved his hand. "We haven't even made it big yet."  
  
Marta put her mike down. "She's only 14!"  
  
Katie hurried to her best friend. "How bad is it?" She hugged Summer.  
  
"I feel ill." Lawrence sat down on his stool.  
  
"As in that annoying Rockwell song?" Tomeka was next.  
  
"Sort of." Zack nodded, Summer still not speaking. "She's been getting letters, and pictures of her. Pictures no one should have."  
  
"How long?" Alicia sat down.  
  
Summer finally pulled from her two friends. "I only got the first pictures and letter last night. But the pictures date back to the night of the seventh-grade semi-formal."  
  
The door opened and Freddy reentered with a police officer. "Ms. Hathaway, may I see the envelope?"  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer tossed and turned in the guest bedroom at the Jones residence, unable to fall asleep. The last time she fell asleep, somehow he managed to get a photograph of her. The thought alone kept her from closing her eyes. In a way though, being awake was worse. Every shadow accelerated her heart rate, paranoia getting the best of her.  
  
"Condoms in the bread." She whispered to herself, trying to find a happy thought. "Tiny Dancer, School of Rock. Zack and Freddy are right down the hall. Condoms in the bread."  
  
The door cracked open and she gasped, sitting bolt upright. "Summer? Relax. It's just me. Freddy." The door opened further, proving the statement to be true. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a bit jumpy." Summer nodded. "What are you doing up? Its one in the morning."  
  
Freddy entered the room properly, but Summer could barely see him in the bit of moonlight that leaked through the closed curtains. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I might as well check up on you, seeing as how you're a guest here and all."  
  
"Thanks." Summer was smiling, though Freddy couldn't see it. "But you should know better than to sneak up on the girl who has a stalker."  
  
"I'll knock next time." Freddy smirked, but it quickly faded. "Listen, I'm really sorry you have to go through this."  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's not like you're doing it. We already had that argument, remember?"  
  
"It's just that you've already been through enough with your mom and Zack's dad. It's about time someone else had to handle some crap."  
  
"If we managed to make it through that one, I'm sure we'll make it through a stalker."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"I was using the royal we, Condom Boy." Summer laughed.  
  
"Do not call me that. Especially when my parents could hear you."  
  
"Your parents are asleep." She paused. "Seriously though. Thanks for the thought. It's touching to know that you're not just the bad ass drummer."  
  
"Yeah, well don't go spreading it around Tinkerbell."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it Condom Boy."  
  
There's chapter two. I hope you like it.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "My dad was always really protective of his tools...well not that tool...OK so he was pretty protective of that one too, but I'm talking about the tools that you make stuff with...well sure, I suppose he did make me with that one, but...oh never mind."—Unknown  
  
A final thanks to all reviewers:  
  
mellowyellow36  
  
Rust Red  
  
Pannalid  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters, don't belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: And here we are at chapter three. Gonna be kicking it up a notch (sorry, my parents are watching Emeril) and bringing in more fun things. This chapter has stalking. This chapter has romance. But most importantly, it has Freddy having problems with Mrs. Thorngood. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again, I'll have to apologize if any of the French is incorrect. The French incident is again something my teacher's friend did. I'm not positive on some of the details and my friend is so lazy and never checks her e-mail that she didn't get back to me so it might be wrong, but you can still get the general idea of what was supposed to happen by the English translation.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the Zack, Freddy, and Summer arrived at school the next day, things were about as normal as they could be. They opted to go straight to their classroom, simply for the purpose of more privacy. Mrs. Thorngood wasn't in until just before the bell rang. The three sat at their desks, and Summer checked her schedule quickly. Wednesday they had math all day until last period PE. She rolled her eyes. "This is a fun day."  
  
Freddy glanced over at the paper and groaned. "Math. All. Day. With her. Somebody shoot me now."  
  
"I left my gun at home." The three turned to see Garrett entering, his uniform a model of perfection, but his face with an almost satanic smirk on his face. "Otherwise it would be my pleasure."  
  
Zack opened his desk, pulling out his math notebook. "Aren't we friendly. What are you doing inside?"  
  
Garrett sauntered over to his desk. "I heard it through the grapevine that the lovely Ms. Hathaway was in here. I wanted to get to know her better."  
  
"Funny, she has absolutely no interest in getting to know you." Summer retorted at his sugary sweet tone.  
  
Garrett looked pointedly at her. "I've already learned two new things about her. Assertive, and sarcastic. While speechless is a finer quality I'm sure we could work around that."  
  
"Well, I guess I've learned something about the great Garrett." Freddy began.  
  
"And what's that?" Garrett asked.  
  
"He assumes things. Sooner or later, he's just gonna make an ass out of himself. My money's on sooner." The smirk switched places from Garrett to Freddy.  
  
Zack grabbed a high five from Freddy behind Summer's desk. "I'll put some money on that one."  
  
Garrett glared. "I'd grace that with a response, but the bell's going to ring soon and Mrs. Thorngood doesn't need to hear teenage bickering."  
  
The group stayed in silence for a while as students and Mrs. Thorngood filtered in and the bell rang. "Good morning class. Today is our first math class. We're going to spend the day taking a pretest to determine which level of math you will be taking. While Mr. Krikor passes those out, I will explain the rules of test taking in this room. If anyone is caught talking, the test will be ripped up, and you will be given a zero. Frederick, do you care to guess what my next rule will be?"  
  
Freddy spoke sarcastically. "It would be my pleasure Mrs. Thorngood. I predict that your next rule will be if you write anything but your given name on the name line, the test will be ripped up because nicknames do not exist in this room."  
  
Mrs. Thorngood shook her head, marking something on her clipboard. "I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but that is rule number three. The correct answer is anyone who is caught looking at someone else's paper, will have their paper ripped up, and be given a zero."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer met up with Freddy, Zack and Katie after changing into her PE uniform. "How do you guys think you did on that pretest? I think I did OK, but that last question threw me off."  
  
Zack looked at her. "How could you even concentrate on that test?"  
  
"If you had lived with my mom you'd be able to put all thoughts aside till important things were over too." Summer remarked. "Besides Garrett the halfwit goon and this stalker don't have enough brains put together to get me."  
  
The other three looked strangely at each other as their teacher, Mr. Tallys called order for the class. "OK, since today is the first day of PE, everyone gets to see if they can still climb the rope. Who would like to go first?"  
  
Summer shrugged. "Might as well get it over with. "I will Mr. Tallys!" She called.  
  
"Very well. Summer Hathaway, come on down!"  
  
As Summer left, Katie looked at the boys. "Does something seem weird with Summer?"  
  
"Yeah." Freddy nodded. "Last night at my house, she was totally freaked. Now look at her." He gestured to where Summer was climbing the rope like a madwoman.  
  
"She was like this yesterday until she got the envelope, too." Katie responded.  
  
"This is part of Summer. She prefers being the tough as nails girl, not someone who gets rattled by a stalker." Zack began. "She is scared and upset, but she's not gonna show anyone unless she's really comfortable them. You saw her initial reaction to those photos, then she shut the emotions beneath her ice like exterior."  
  
Freddy stared for a second. "Thank you Oprah."  
  
"Hey, if your gonna make fun of me, at least use Dr. Phil."  
  
"But that explanation was so Oprah."  
  
"Lay off him Spazzy. Summer's coming back." Katie warned.  
  
Summer walked up and greeted quickly. "I'll be right back. Mr. Tallys said I could change."  
  
"But then Zack won't get to stare at you in those little navy shorts you girls get to wear." Freddy sniggered.  
  
Summer didn't respond as she exited the gymnasium and made a right to the girls locker room. She normally would go to one of the changing stalls, but she stayed out in the changing area because she was alone. She quickly took off her gray T-shirt and navy shorts and back into her knee socks, pleated skirt, blouse, blazer, and the rest of the school uniform. When she went to get her charm bracelet though, she couldn't find it. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "I was wearing it when I came in here."  
  
"Wearing what?" It was Katie.  
  
"My charm bracelet. I took it off so it wouldn't break in PE."  
  
"And now its gone?" Katie began to change.  
  
"Yeah. Damn it." Summer repeated. "If someone stole it I'll kill them."  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"  
  
"Zack gave me over half the charms on that bracelet. That thing is my life."  
  
"Maybe you took it off upstairs and its in your desk. We can check before we head over to Dewey's."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer went to the library after band practice with Zack, still without her charm bracelet. The practice had gone smoothly with no deliveries, and it was clear to the band now that the gig would go fine, assuming everyone could perform. Freddy had not gone with them, insisting they took some alone time. Both had the feeling he just wanted alone time with Katie at his house. They were reviewing their notes for their next French class, which would be tomorrow. "OK, so you don't want anymore food. What do you tell the host/hostess?" Summer asked.  
  
Zack smiled. "Easy. Je suis plein."  
  
Summer smiled back. "Men can't get pregnant."  
  
"Never would have guessed that one. What brought this on?"  
  
"If I were a French person, that's what I would assume you just meant. You said you were physically full. Hunger is a feeling. Saying you are physically full might lead to some interesting assumptions."  
  
"Embarrassing ones at that."  
  
"It is right up there with Freddy and his préservatifs."  
  
"OK, so how should I really say I'm full? I don't need the rest of the class thinking I belong in the National Inquirer."  
  
"Well, what you really want to say is I have fullness. J'ai l'abondance."  
  
"Is it my turn to ask you a question?" Summer nodded. "Vous m'aimez ?"  
  
"Oui, je fais. J'aime vous aime que les amours de Freddy jouent du tambour. J'aime vous aime qu'un ours aime le miel. J'aime vous aime que Roméo a aimé Juliet. J'aime vous aime la vie lui-même."  
  
"I have no clue what you just said. You win."  
  
"You asked me, 'do you love me?'. Well, I answered your question. Yes, I do. I love you like Freddy loves drumming. I love you like a bear loves honey. I love you like Romeo loved Juliet. I love you like life itself."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"It only counts if you say it in French."  
  
"Je vous aime aussi."  
  
"Merci." They kissed. "Let's get to your place, Freddy's parents will be home soon."  
  
§ § §  
  
Zack and Summer walked through their neighborhood passed Summer's house and then a few more, until they were in front of Zack's new home. "I better grab the mail." Zack said. "I highly doubt Freddy remembered, what with his distraction." He opened the plain black mailbox and took out the envelopes and a small cardboard box. The box had Summer's name on it, but Zack and Freddy's address. It was the same handwriting as the two folders she had received. He was tempted to hide it from Summer and just give it to the waiting police officer.  
  
"That package is for me isn't it?" She asked. "Your face is giving you away." Zack nodded. "We'll open it inside."  
  
"Should I grab the officer?"  
  
"No. We'll give it to her when we're done. I want room to have my reaction before whatever the police want me to have."  
  
The two walked up the driveway and inside towards the living room, ignoring Katie and Freddy making out on the couch as they closed the curtains. "Should we stop them?" Was Zack's newest question.  
  
"Allow me." Summer went by Freddy and whispered a quick phrase.  
  
He quickly pulled apart from Summer. "What the hell Summer? My mom's not in here."  
  
"I know. Just thought I should stop you before the fornication began."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Katie asked, brushing her askew hair behind her ears. "I thought you were at the library."  
  
"We were. We figured we should get here before Freddy's parents to break you two up. Make it look like you actually studied." Zack responded.  
  
Freddy mulled over this. "Good idea." He paused, looking at the small package in Summer's hands. "Have you opened that yet?"  
  
"She was just about to." Summer sat down on the ottoman across from the chair Zack took as Freddy and Katie untangled themselves, and opened the side of the box. Out tumbled her charm bracelet, all the charms detached and broken in half. She didn't say anything at this, but she was crying, freely. Zack quickly got from his seat and went to comfort her. He found away to get the box to Freddy. "See if there's a note man."  
  
As Zack began to work with Summer, Freddy pulled out a piece of blue paper. "Dearest Summer. I know you loved this bracelet but I had to destroy it. I find them disgustingly ugly. Though I hate to make you unhappy, you will be much happier with the jewelry I give you. Which brings me to exciting news. I heard it through the grapevine, that Friday is a dress-down day. Tomorrow, you will be receiving a large package. It will contain an outfit that I know will look wonderful on you. If you wear it, I will be revealing my identity to you. I do know you are curious to know who your little spaz is. I hope this will only bring us together. Your little spaz." Freddy paused. "Why does the phrase 'heard it through the grapevine' sound so familiar?"  
  
Katie looked at him. "It's a song."  
  
"No." Summer pulled back wiping her face. "We heard someone say it today. Garrett. When he was annoying the hell out of us. Let's go give this to the police and tell them about Garrett. They could use a suspect."  
  
§ § §  
  
"I think I'm going to do it." Summer nodded as the three teens headed upstairs after dinner.  
  
"Do what?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Wear the clothes this guy sends me."  
  
"The police said you didn't have to Summer." Zack began. "They were pretty against it."  
  
Summer stopped midstep. "It's not like they can tell me what I can and can't do. That's my dad's job and he's never home. I make my decisions for myself."  
  
"But you heard the police." Freddy looked at her. "This guys potentially dangerous. As in, he's a nutjob. If you do what he wants he might go after you."  
  
"And if I don't I just get tormented by pictures, notes and destroyed objects for the rest of my life. The police have absolutely no evidence to link any suspect they may or may not have to this."  
  
"I'm not saying I'm against you doing this, but what if the police can't stop him if he does try something? I happen to like my girlfriend in one piece."  
  
"It won't get that far. They said if I chose to do it I'd be wired. The second his guy confesses, in they come. And if he does try anything, I have three big strong men to protect me."  
  
Zack and Freddy both raised an eyebrow. "Three?"  
  
"Lawrence people. You two, and Lawrence. Of course there's also band security. And I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind lending a hand. Neither would Tomeka or Alicia. And most teachers."  
  
"We get the point." Zack raised his hand. "You are well protected and we're worrying over nothing."  
  
"Yes, that would be my point. Glad I got it across."  
  
That's chapter three. Quick feedback question; Do you enjoy the French scenes? I'm using them as filler really, because life isn't all action, but I could find more interesting fillers.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "All of the people in my building are insane. The guy above me designs synthetic hairballs for ceramic cats. The lady across the hall tried to rob a department store... with a pricing gun... She said, "Give me all of the money in the vault, or I'm marking down everything in the store."—Steven Wright  
  
A final thanks to reviewers;  
  
writerdude3000  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Pannalid 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to reviews, I have decided to keep the French fillers. Unfortunately, I don't need them anymore. This chapter marks the beginning of the action chapters. You will be finding out who our lovely stalker is. As if you don't have any ideas.  
  
Ch4  
  
Summer walked into the school on Friday, and paid her dollar at the desk that allowed her to dress in non uniform clothing. The outfit had arrived at Freddy's promptly Thursday afternoon. The stalker had given a small child candy in exchange to take the package to the door. Zack and Freddy walked on either side of her, flanking her like body guards in their jeans and band T-shirts. She was wearing a gray mid-thigh length skirt, with black nylons, and black Mary Janes. Her shirt was a caramel colored ribbed tanktop, with a matching lace trim. And the stalker was right. It did look good on her. But the scariest thing was that he knew her size.  
  
"So when does this guy plan on announcing himself?" Freddy asked. "Do we get to sit the whole day in suspense?"  
  
"I'd prefer it was sooner." Summer remarked turning into the classroom. "But that's the thing with stalkers. Their behavior is so darn unpredictable."  
  
"He might not even be at the school." Zack sat at his desk. "Remember?"  
  
"He has to be someone in the school. They don't let just anybody walk in here. Somebody had to grab her bracelet from her gym locker." Freddy began to sketch on his name plate.  
  
"They let Dewey just walk in here in fifth grade." Summer smirked.  
  
"They thought he was a substitute."  
  
"But, he wasn't. Someone could have fed an excuse like that." Zack added, before changing the subject. "What classes do we have today?"  
  
"It's called, Self-Development. No other classes today."  
  
"It's touchy-feely crap isn't it?" Freddy groaned. "We have to spend the day going on about our feelings, don't we?"  
  
"Knowing Mrs. Thorngood..." Summer trailed off as Mrs. Thorngood entered the room. "It will be a wonderful and fascinating subject."  
  
Zack whispered. "Nice save."  
  
"Good morning class. Today, we're starting a class called Self-Development. Its purpose is to help each and everyone of you to develop your own individual personalities, instead of the group following you tend to do in lower grades." Mrs. Thorngood announced. "Today we will be doing an assignment that will help me get a baring of what you think your personality is. It will also show me how individual you already are."  
  
Katie raised her hand. "If this proves we're individual enough, will we have to continue the course?"  
  
"If you can prove you are already an individual, you will help me as one of my special helpers, Katherine." Mrs. Thorngood answered. "Although I doubt any of you are quite there yet. Let's got on to the assignment, shall we? Everyone take out your last blank notebook." The class complied. "OK. Your task for the day is to pick a song from any musical, it can be Disney or otherwise, and describe how it fits your personality. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves, but you may not move your seats. This assignment must be completed 1:00 this afternoon, so we'll all have time to share our papers. Do we have any other questions?" No one raised their hands. "Very well. You may begin."  
  
It was easy to tell Freddy was itching to comment on the assignment, but he couldn't, do to the fact Mrs. Thorngood seemed to be hovering in his general area. "Any ideas of what song you guys are going to do?"  
  
Zack was already writing. "Let It Be."  
  
"That's not in a musical." Summer remarked. "It's just a song."  
  
"There was a musical called Beatlemania. Let it Be was featured. Technically, I can use it. What are you using?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Summer shrugged. "Nothing coming to mind fits me anymore. And its not like I've thought about it. What about you Spazzy?"  
  
"It's called Waiting for the Light to Shine. From Big River."  
  
Zack nodded, having heard the soundtrack once before. "It fits."  
  
"Summer, what about I'll Try? It's from Peter Pan 2." Freddy suggested.  
  
Summer wrote something down in her notebook. "It would help if I knew what the words were."  
  
"When did you see Peter Pan 2?" Zack questioned, looking back up from his notebook.  
  
"I helped Katie watch her little sister."  
  
"How touching." Garrett commented dryly, raising his hand. "Mrs. Thorngood? I'm having trouble concentrating with all this noise, Would it be possible for me to go to one of the tutorials in the library?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I reserved a room for that specific purpose." Mrs. Thorngood smiled. "However, I do believe the rules state, you must be there with two other students. Is there anyone you feel would help make your work of higher quality?"  
  
Garrett was quiet for a moment. "I believe Ms. Hathaway would bring a wonderful addition to my learning experience." Summer's jaw nearly dropped. Garrett sent her a quick smirk.  
  
"And I believe I'll send Mr. Jones with the two of you. Maybe you can install some ambition to learn into him." Freddy simply glared at both Mrs. Thorngood and Garrett. Mrs. Thorngood clasped her hands together. "I'll go write you a pass."  
  
Summer looked past Zack to Garrett and glared at him. "Zack, save me now." She muttered.  
  
"I wish." He replied. "At least Freddy'll be there."  
  
"So will Garrett the mentally defective cretin."  
  
"He's sitting right next to me. He can hear you."  
  
"Like he can comprehend anything through his simpleton skull."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Just go and get it over with. I'm sure she won't send you back after lunch. It'll be some other poor unfortunate soul's turn with Garrett."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer logged off of the tutorial's computer, having printed the lyrics to the song. "Thanks for the suggestion Freddy."  
  
"No prob Tink." Freddy didn't look up from his notebook.  
  
The three had been in the tutorial for about an hour, and for the most part had been silent. Every once in a while, someone would mutter under their breath or scribble furiously on their notebook. Garrett had yet to use Summer to further his learning experience. Both Summer and Freddy firmly believed he had other things on his mind.  
  
"I though this project was about individuality." Garrett remarked. "I hardly think taking someone else's suggestion is considered individual."  
  
"I hardly think speaking to someone when they're in the middle of a conversation that you're not a part of is considered polite." Summer retorted.  
  
Garrett closed his notebook. "I was starting conversation. There's no point to us being totally silent in here."  
  
"I thought the reason we were even forced to come is because you couldn't concentrate with all the noise in the classroom." Freddy glared.  
  
"I lied. Sue me."  
  
"Lying to a teacher. That one should go over well on your permanent record." Summer tsked. "And you were willing to risk it."  
  
"I'd risk everything to be with you." Garrett crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"And I'd risk everything to get away from you." Summer mirrored his actions. "I don't know if you know this Garrett, because you're new and all, but Zack's my boyfriend."  
  
Garrett shrugged. "That can be changed."  
  
Freddy repeated his glare. "You try anything my drumsticks get shoved down your throat."  
  
"Now, now, now. That's not very nice." Garrett smirked. "Besides, I don't try. I only succeed."  
  
"Aren't we conceited?" Summer looked back at her notebook. "Now shut up. Some of us want to do our work." Freddy followed her example.  
  
"Do you want to know when I first fell in love with you?" Both looked up at Garrett startled by his question. "It's really not that long of a story, but it's touching all the same."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Krikor?" Freddy asked.  
  
Garrett laughed. "You didn't think I didn't love her did you? You must be more stupid than I thought."  
  
"Shut the hell up Garrett." Summer snapped. "Get back to work."  
  
"I first fell in love with you when you made your speech at the 7th grade graduation." Garrett began. "Your eyes were shining so brightly. And your hair was beautiful the way you had it down, with the slight curls. You really should let it grow out. It's much more beautiful on you."  
  
Summer closed her notebook, yet again. "What the hell? I thought you just moved here!"  
  
"I got here right before the summer. The school invited me to the semi- formal. I saw you perform, I had to see you again, so I went to the graduation, and I fell in love."  
  
"What kind of sicko are you Krikor?" Freddy slammed his notebook on the desk.  
  
"I'm guessing the kind that takes perverted pictures and then sends them back to the subject. Isn't that right, my little spaz?"  
  
"I knew you'd love that nickname."  
  
"I have half a mind to kill you right now." Freddy was nearly growling in anger.  
  
Garrett smirked again. "See, there's the difference between you and me. I have a whole mind to do it. And the weapon." He reached into the pocket of the sweatshirt he wore. "I didn't leave my gun at home today."  
  
The door opened and their librarian entered. "Excuse me, may I ask what all this noise is about?"  
  
"Of course you may." Garrett fired his gun directly at her heart. Summer screamed. Freddy jumped. "Jones, help me move this body. Someone will have heard that."  
  
"There's no way I'm helping you." Freddy glared.  
  
Garrett pointed the gun. "Help move her or die." Freddy began to comply. "Pull her in here. Close the door behind you." After Freddy was done, Garrett gave him more orders. "Close the shade on the window. Then sit in that far corner, hands behind your head." Garrett locked the door, and shot out the lock. Summer screamed again at the gunfire. "You better get used to that sound hon. There will be a lot more where that came from."  
  
Summer tried to remain composed. "Don't call me hon."  
  
"Seeing as how, I have the gun, and all the control in this situation, I'll be calling you whatever you want." Garrett looked at the ceiling at the two hanging lamps. He quickly made the decision to shoot each one out.  
  
"Wouldn't it have just been easier to flip the switch?" Freddy remarked.  
  
"Shut the hell up Jones. I just may have to shoot you too."  
  
§ § §  
  
A loud beeping noise sounded over the PA system, and a short announcement. "A notice to all teachers. Please evacuate the building as quickly as possible. There is a situation in the library. Do not panic, and keep the students calm. Follow all evacuation procedures."  
  
Zack instantly became worried. The library. Summer and Freddy were there. A few minutes ago, they had heard faint popping noises. Did it involve that?  
  
"Everyone, please follow me out to the courtyard as quickly and quietly as possible." Mrs. Thorngood announced. Each student stood and began walking out of the classroom. Zack waited for Katie. "What do you think is going on? Do you think the stalker confronted Summer?"  
  
"I don't know." Katie shook her head. "Let's just hope they're both outside."  
  
The two finished the walk outside, but as they were heading to their assigned place, they were stopped by a police officer. "Zack Mooneyham and Katie Brown?" They nodded. "Come with me. We're gonna need your help."  
  
That's chapter four. Hope you like.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "If you can't accessorize, pulverize." –Gwendy Doll, Small Soldiers  
  
A final thank you to all reviewers:  
  
chocl8chips  
  
Pannalid  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
writerdude3000  
  
Nanners-77 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: School of Rock and it's character do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter contains some point of view for each person in the library tutorial, simply to get what's going through their heads.  
  
Ch5  
  
"What's going on?" Zack asked the police officer as they were led off to an area cordoned off, that held many more police officers, cars and an ambulance. "Why do you need us?"  
  
"Ms. Hathaway's stalker has taken action." The officer answered. "He attacked in the library. So far we don't no much, just that four shots have been fired."  
  
"Two shots." Katie remarked. "He has two shots left. If he didn't bring more. That's enough to shoot them both, if he hasn't already."  
  
"Don't talk like that Posh." Zack chastised, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Freddy and Summer haven't done anything stupid. And they won't." He looked back at the officer. "That still doesn't answer why you need us."  
  
"We don't know the school. And you know the hostages best."  
  
Katie nodded. "What do we need to do?"  
  
"What we really need is a line of communication. Do either Summer or Freddy have cell phones?"  
  
"I don't think they have them on them." Zack leaned against a table that was set up. "But there's a computer in the room. If we can get another student over here, Gordon, he can set that up."  
  
The officer nodded. "We'll send for him. Now from what we can gather, the stalker is Garrett Krikor. Do either of you know him?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He's a total asshole. He has a huge crush on Summer."  
  
"Let's get to work, do either of you know which room of the library they were last in?"  
  
"One of the tutorials." Zack was fiddling with his watch.  
  
"Which is where?"  
  
"The far side of the building. You should be able to get a lot closer. There's a line of bushes." Zack explained.  
  
"We'll have to wait for the actual SWAT team to get here."  
  
"Like hell!" Katie threw her hands in the air.  
  
"We do not have the equipment to move in on a hostage situation."  
  
Zack glared. "We're talking about observing in some bushes. Not bursting in and knocking down the door." The officer gave him a pointed look. "Do you think I'm not serious about their lives or something?"  
  
Katie sighed. "Now you've done it."  
  
"I did not say that Mr. Mooneyham."  
  
"It's Zack. That girl in there? You don't know anything about her. Her name is Summer Anne Hathaway. She is 14 years old, and she has spent nearly all of her life in an abusive household that she just got out of three months ago. She's also a singer in a band, that we, and the boy in there, Freddy Jones, are also in. It's called the School of Rock. You may have heard of it, we recently won Battle of the Bands. She's also the band manager. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have won. She is the smartest girl you will ever meet. I've been dating her since we were both 11. You may not believe this, but I love her.  
  
"In that school, she is locked in a room with one of my two best friends, and a nutjob. They both could die. Now you can either go back to those bushes with us to see if we can find anything that will help the SWAT team out, or we'll be going alone. Something tells me your boss wouldn't be to happy about the latter."  
  
"I don't know what you think you're aiming at, but I can't let you go back there alone. We'll go. But you to do everything I say, got it?" Both nodded. "Good. Now we better get the both of you some Kevlars. Just in case."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer looked up from biting her nails. On hand still tapped furiously on the table. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Garrett snapped, looking up from his pacing.  
  
"Are you going to do anything or are we going to sit here in an awkward silence till Kingdom Come with the body of our librarian?" Summer glared.  
  
"Could you not mention the body please?" Freddy, who had put his hands on his knees and had his head in them, lifted his head long enough for his request.  
  
"Could both of you shut up!? Need I remind you I have the gun? And to answer your question, we will be sitting here for quite a while because that door is not coming down anytime soon. But I can't guarantee that we'll be just sitting. Or that it will be silent."  
  
"Well that's comforting." Summer reverted back to tapping one hand, biting the other.  
  
Garrett watched her for a moment. "You need to stop biting your nails. It's a vulgar habit."  
  
"So is shooting people." She stopped again.  
  
"There's another thing we're going to have to work on. I find your attitude inexcusable."  
  
"I happen to find yours the same way."  
  
"Yes. But I have all the power in the room, don't I?"  
  
Freddy put his head back up. "Don't do anything stupid, man."  
  
"Your definition of stupid and mine are two very different things Jones. Now shut the hell up." Garrett walked towards Summer. He kept the gun pointed at her as he began brushing hair from her face. "Yes. Your hair will be much nicer long."  
  
Summer's icy look faded, her lip already trembling as he continued with her hair. Every once in a while, his hand would brush her cheek. "Why are you doing things this way? Why couldn't you just slip me a note in study hall like other guys?"  
  
"I didn't want to be like other guys. This was the advice my father gave me."  
  
Freddy spat. "And does your dad reside in a mental institution or a prison?"  
  
"What have I told you about shutting up?" Garrett sighed. "I had hoped you would reciprocate easily. It would save you."  
  
"Save me from what?"  
  
"Heartbreak. I'm the only one who loves you. Really loves you. You would have found out sooner or later. The later would have found to be more heartbreaking than it is now."  
  
Summer grew quieter. "What are you talking about? I have plenty of people who really love me."  
  
"Stop lying Summer. Your own father didn't come to see you speak at your graduation. Even after he promised. Your mother obviously didn't care. The band likes you because you get them their gigs. That's it. And Zack's a rocker. The only reason he stays with you is he's waiting for a piece of that ass."  
  
"You lying bastard." Freddy began. "Is this what you get off on?"  
  
Summer had begun moving the second Garrett had started turning. She startled him. When he fired, the shot was far from its target. "I'm not missing next time." He warned. Garrett then looked at Summer, who clutched a bleeding shoulder. "Why did you try and stop me?" He began taking his sweatshirt off and tearing it into strips.  
  
"Because. He cares about me more than you ever will."  
  
"Stop talking." Garrett began to wrap her wound.  
  
For a while, Summer seemed frozen. As Garrett worked, his hands weren't staying by the wound. Freddy was ready to jump up and pull him off, when Summer slapped and kicked, saying unintelligible phrases as she backed away.  
  
She stumbled over the librarian, and fell to the ground. His caused her to almost crab walk until she was against a wall of the tutorial. There she pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth, almost in a trance.  
  
Freddy watched, knowing instantly what had happened.  
  
Freddy POV  
  
Summer is freaking out. I think she's having the meltdown she never got a chance to have three months ago. Garrett started touching her. I think it broke her shields she had set up about Zack's dad. He never got a chance to touch her, she was too quick. But now, she was too scared I think. Who wouldn't be? We're locked in with a dead body. Along with the guy who killed her. And he wants to do her. That's great. Judging by what she's doing now, muttering and rocking back in forth, not quite crying, I'm gonna have to try and stop him.  
  
The body is the worst part about this for me. I don't know why. There's just something creepy about being locked in a room with someone who's dead. The gun isn't bothering me as much. You can dodge bullets. Yeah it scared me when he was shooting at me. It scared me even more when I realized Summer had gone in front of him and now had the bullet wound. I can't tell if she's shot or if its a graze or what. I'm guessing either way it hurts like hell for her. Why did she have to do that? Didn't she get my memo? I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she didn't get hurt again.  
  
Garrett, also known as the bastard, doesn't seem to know what to do now. I don't think he was expecting her to shut down like that when he tried something. I think he expected her to like it. Now he's pacing again. The only good thing is that he's limping. Summer got a good kick in. I'm not sure what it will take to get him out of the picture. You see these stories about psychotic people all the time. They have so much adrenaline, that they get shot once or twice and they keep going. That'd be great if that happened. Not. We have one gun, with one bullet, and guess who's in control of it.  
  
I keep trying to not think about what's going on outside. I just think that Katie's out there. I'm so glad she is, but I just end up getting upset that I'm not with her. What if I never see her again, because the bastard decides he wants me gone again? That makes me think about Zack. Will he forgive me if anything happens to Summer? I've watched them since the semi- formal, they love each other. A lot. Sometimes I swear more than my parents do, and that's a lot.  
  
This is bad though. I need to concentrate on getting us out of here. And keeping Summer safe from the bastard.  
  
Garrett POV  
  
I shot her. I shot the love of my life. That's just friggin great. As if I'm not in enough of a mess already. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be mad at me. Jones was not supposed to be here. That librarian was not supposed to show up. I figure I have an hour maybe two at the most left before the police get in here. Not an ideal situation.  
  
When I was wrapping her shoulder wound, thankfully it was only a graze, I tried to speed things up. I figured I shoot Jones if he tried to stop me. But then I was surprised. She fought back. Got a good kick in too. My knee is killing me. Now she's having a breakdown. I can't work with her like this. If I go near her she'll just kick me again. I don't need that either.  
  
If I'm guessing right, she'll stop freaking out with someone familiar, who doesn't have intentions. However, the only person like that in here is Jones. I do not want him to get near her. He will end up helping her too much. I can't do what I want when she's like this. Who the hell am I kidding? I can't do what I want in the first place. I've gone through a thousand scenarios of what the first time will be like. None of them included being with a dead body, her brother like friend, or the police probably less than fifty feet away. But, I'm dead meat anyway. And hell if I'm not gonna get what I want first. "Jones." I find myself saying. "Calm her down. Now." What a shock. He finally listens.  
  
Summer POV  
  
Freddy's coming over. He's gonna help you Summer. He's a friend. He won't let anything happen to you. God listen to me. I'm thinking to myself in third person. Do I do this every time I freak out? Then again, I can't remember the last time I freaked out quite like this. Freddy's trying to talk me down. I can tell that much. His words aren't reaching me though. All I can think is that it happened. What I was willing to fight an adult to keep from happening happened. And I didn't do anything to stop it until it was too late.  
  
What if Zack doesn't love me after this? I mean doesn't that make me a slut? That I didn't try and stop him? That's crazy Summer. You know better. Zack would love you after anything. You know that. I've got to stop this third person thing.  
  
Freddy has me in his arms to get me to stop rocking back and forth. He's being careful not to touch my shoulder, but now I could care less. I'm scared out of my mind. A little pain is the least of my worries. I still am not getting what he's saying. I'm thinking about too many other things.  
  
Why did Garrett have to close the shade? I'd like to have the glimmer of hope that we'll be able to get out of here. But no. He had to ruin that too. Why does everything have to go wrong for me? I'm not gonna be able to come back to this library now. I can hardly handle the kitchen at my house. God, please, let us get out of this. Let us get out of this. Help Zack and Katie not to do anything stupid against the polices orders. We need them. I know I've said I don't exactly believe in you, but I've never asked for anything, even when I was with my mom. Just let me have this one thing. Get me and Freddy out of here alive.  
  
That's chapter five. How was it? Next chapter, well, I'll just leave you in suspense.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Those who can't do, teach. And those who can't teach...teach gym." –Dewey Finn, School of Rock  
  
In truth that quote wasn't all that random, I'm watching the movie as I write, but oh well.  
  
A thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
wiseoldman  
  
writerdude3000  
  
Pannalid  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan  
  
S.S.I  
  
firefairy6655  
  
Rust Red 


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes. Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter contains a scene, that was blatantly inspired by a scene in Clue The Movie. I don't own it. It is paraphrased, but all credit for that scene, goes to its writers. If you haven't seen the movie, the scene involves shots left in a gun.  
  
Ch6  
  
Zack, Katie, and the police officer, now known as Detective McKean, all peered over the bushes that lined one side of the building, about fifty feet from it. Out of all the tutorials, only one had the shades closed. "It's a pretty safe bet that that's the tutorial they are in."  
  
"What was the first hint? That none of the other tutorials have anyone in them and we can't get a look in their?" Katie glared, slipping to the ground. "Sorry. Its just, frustrating that that's the best you can give us right now."  
  
Detective McKean nodded. "I understand. But the SWAT team has a bank robbery downtown to deal with. That has a lot more problems than one kid with a gun. And even though I'm technically in charge, the chief said, we don't have the equipment. So the best I can give is that we know where they are."  
  
"Do we even know if we can get into the room?" Zack questioned, sitting next to Katie. "Because, it's one guy, with one gun, and as far as we know, only two shots left. Isn't the likelihood of him getting away with the amount of people you have to back you up slim to none?"  
  
"True but we don't want to risk their lives. He could panic and shoot them." McKean shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to risk it either. But I can't just sit here and wait. There has to be something we can do. We don't even know if they're alive in there." Zack responded.  
  
McKean looked at the two of them. "I might be able to send someone in, and check the situation, see if they're alive. Other than that, we can't promise anything." Both nodded as McKean took his out his radio.  
  
Katie looked at Zack. "Do you think they're OK?"  
  
"Honestly?" Katie bit her lip, but nodded at Zack's question. "I think four gunshots doesn't give that much promise. But we have to hope for the best. That's what Freddy and Summer would be doing, right?"  
  
"No. Spazzy would be tapping his drumsticks, brooding. Tink would be pacing, biting her nails, spouting off angry phrases in French and English, and writing notes on her clipboard." Katie laughed. "But they might be hoping for the best on the inside,"  
  
"This isn't right." Zack shook his head. "Summer's had her problems. And Freddy, while he can be an idiot, he hasn't done anything to anybody. They don't deserve to be hostages."  
  
"No one does." She paused. "Think they'll make it?"  
  
"They will. Summer did not want to miss the gig tonight."  
  
"I think that's the last thing on her mind right now. Freddy really wanted this one too. It was supposedly our big breakthrough gig. With all the execs coming. If we played it right, it would be time for our first album."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait till the next gig. It doesn't look like tonight's going to be good for anyone."  
  
"You're telling me." Katie blew on a strand of hair that fell in her face. "Someone should call Dewey."  
  
McKean put his radio away. "Let's head back. You can contact this Dewey guy there."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer was still not responding to Freddy's work at comforting her. She had stopped rocking, simply because he had grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Garrett was pacing. Freddy was doing his best to remain calm at the same time. He was quite close to the body. That didn't sit well with him. "Summer, you have to listen to me. Everything's OK. We're going to be fine. Zack's right outside waiting for you. He just can't get in here. Sit this out for a bit longer, and you'll get to see him, OK? You'll get to see him, and the band, and we'll get to go play our kick ass gig to get our record deal. Remember? The civic center? Rec execs are going to be there to hear our songs. Your song."  
  
"How much longer are you gonna take man?" Garrett exclaimed.  
  
Freddy turned his head. "I don't know. I've never seen her like this. Maybe it would be easier if you hadn't scared the crap out of her with that gun."  
  
"Just get back to work. She's got to snap out of it soon. We only have so much time left."  
  
"So much time left before what?"  
  
"Before the police break in and find your dead body because you didn't do what I said. Get back to helping her."  
  
"I thought you were the only person who loves her. Shouldn't you be doing this?"  
  
"She doesn't trust me."  
  
"Funny. Aren't you supposed to trust the people that love you?"  
  
"Shut up and work. Calm her down. That's the only reason you're still here."  
  
Freddy sent his trademark glare before turning back to Summer. "Summer, you in there? Come on Tink, can you talk to me?"  
  
Summer didn't respond, but continued with her incoherent muttering. Her head was still in her arms, on top of her knees.  
  
"Summer, I need you to concentrate. You can get through this." Freddy turned. "This isn't working. We need to try someone else."  
  
"And who do you suggest? The dead librarian?!"  
  
"I'm suggesting let her out of here. You'd still have me. You could use me as a hostage and get whatever you wanted."  
  
"No way. I can't last five minutes alone with you. I'd shoot myself. And I'm not going anywhere without her. She is the only reason I went to all this trouble."  
  
"Are you sure being nuts didn't have something to do with it?"  
  
"I'm not insane. Love makes you do crazy things. But you wouldn't know a thing about that."  
  
Inspiration struck Freddy. Summer was still wearing her wire. "So? Let's say you do love her. Why are you hurting her like this?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know she was going to react that way."  
  
"You thought she would welcome it with open arms?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"If you really love her, why don't you do what makes her happy? She's happy with Zack."  
  
"She won't be forever! And I have needs too! I need her. I can't spend the rest of my life, watching the love of my life through binoculars and camera lenses, getting her heart broken over and over. She needs someone who can care for her. Selflessly."  
  
"If you were so selfless, you would let her go. If she loved you, she'd come back. Haven't you heard that phrase before?"  
  
"Of course. I'm just surprised you have. And you know what it means. Did she teach you that in one of the band study sessions? She always made a wonderful teacher."  
  
"You haven't even been taught by her. But let me guess. You watched those too."  
  
"How else would I know about them? The only problem was I could never here her sweet, melodic voice."  
  
"I doubt it'll be so sweet and melodic when she's done with all this crying."  
  
"What the hell are you going on about now Jones?"  
  
"Don't you know? Crying strains the vocal chords. Enough strain could cause long term damage. Little tip the band back-up singers shared."  
  
"Why would I care?"  
  
"It sounds like you love that voice. You keep upsetting her like this, you never hear it again."  
  
"You're lying Jones."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"What about our past makes you think that I'd believe anything you say?"  
  
"Nothing. But I do know you assume things. You assumed she would like what you did. Made quite the ass of yourself. Assuming is a nasty habit."  
  
"You need to learn your place."  
  
"I'm guessing you don't."  
  
"I'm in charge. I have the gun. I'm in charge. Its very simple."  
  
Freddy stopped the conversation and looked back at Summer, who had stopped muttering, but was still rocking back and forth. You couldn't see any part of her face due to her hair. "Summer? Tink? If you come out of this, getting out will be a lot easier. Hell I'd just feel a lot better. I can't do much when he has the gun and there's only one of me."  
  
"I don't think that's going to help."  
  
"Neither did holding her hostage in the first place." For a while, there was silence. "So, you shoot people often?"  
  
"Shut up!" Something had grabbed Garrett's attention at the door. "The police are outside. Probably getting the setup of the situation to see if your alive."  
  
"Well they can rest assured."  
  
"For about two more minutes. Say your good-byes, Jones. They're going to be coming soon. I have a few things I need to do."  
  
"You're going to do that with her like this? That's sick."  
  
"I think you'd be more concerned with the fact that I'm going to kill you." Garrett pulled his gun and pointed at Freddy.  
  
"You can't. There are no more bullets left in that gun." Summer surprised both boys by speaking. Freddy stood from his crouching position. Summer also stood after a short moment.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Garrett remarked. He lowered the bun and faced directly towards Summer.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" She paused. "It's not a trick. You had one shot for the librarian, two for lights, two for door, and one for the warning."  
  
"That's not six."  
  
"One plus two plus two plus one."  
  
"No way. There was only one shot that got the door. That's one plus two plus one plus one."  
  
"Even if that was right, it would be one plus one plus two plus one, not one plus two plus one plus one."  
  
"OK, fine. One plus one plus two—What the hell am I doing? There is one more bullet in this gun and guess who's skull it's going through!"  
  
"No ones. There is no bullet, thus it can't go through anyone's skull."  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna buy that?"  
  
"Because it's true. I would never lie to someone who loved me." Summer began. "I'll prove it. Shoot the gun at the ceiling."  
  
Garrett seemed to be contemplating the math. Finally he complied, pointing the gun at the ceiling. It went off with a very loud bang. "You little—."  
  
"Tsk tsk Garrett. You should have known better. Haven't you ever seen the movie Clue?"  
  
Garrett looked at the gun in disbelief, then dropped it to the floor. "I guess we'll have to do this with a viewer. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Freddy, in one fluid action, grabbed the dictionary that sat on one table, and brought it down upon Garrett's head. Garrett crumpled to the ground. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Summer quickly found herself in Freddy's embrace. "Thank god, you snapped out of that. I would never have been able to trick him."  
  
"I've been out of it for a while, maybe the first five minutes you talked to me. I was hoping to buy time. Can we get out of here now? I have to tell Zack how much I love him."  
  
"And I have to see Katie. And get away from the librarian. But how are we going to get out? That door is not opening."  
  
Summer removed herself and quickly pulled the shade up, working on opening the window. "That is why windows were invented." She quickly climbed out, Freddy right behind her.  
  
Both then ran until they reached the front of the school, not stopping until they found the station the police had set up, more specifically, Zack and Katie's arms.  
  
That's all of that. Next chapter will be the last for this I think, and then I'm going to work on a story unrelated to this series, and then I'll probably do a third in this.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Flies are where men are most vulnerable." –Mrs. White, Clue The Movie  
  
A thanks to those who reviewed  
  
KT  
  
writerdude3000  
  
firefairy6655  
  
S.S.I  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Pannalid  
  
slave2seto  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo 


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: School of Rock and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you all reviewers. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this is the last chapter of Strange and Beautiful. After this, I'll be posting a story that is totally unrelated to this series of fics. Then I'll be back to this with it's third installment. This chapter picks up directly where from where chapter six left off, and then ties up some loose ends. It also will contain a man who is a real person, but I have no clue what his real name is, or if they actually do things this way at the Today Show, so I'm warning you the facts in this chapter are probably a bit shoddy. This chapter will also be a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Zack held Summer tightly the second she entered his arms. Her smaller frame had her head perfectly matched with his shoulder. He was trying to tell how she was after a moment, but her grip on him was too strong. Freddy was explaining to an officer that Garrett was unconscious in the library with a librarians body. That was an interesting statement to Zack. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're safe."  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am." Summer pulled her head back. "Freddy was a big help."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Freddy turned to face the two. Katie stood next to him. "You're the one that saved me by confusing him into using his last shot on the ceiling. He would have shot me otherwise."  
  
"If you hadn't snapped me out of my freak out I couldn't have done that and we'd both be screwed."  
  
Katie looked at them. "Why don't the both of you just be thankful that you're alive and argue about who saved who later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Zack took the opportunity to look more closely at Summer. "Did you get shot in the arm?"  
  
"It's just a graze. Hardly compares to other stuff that's happened." Summer explained.  
  
Detective McKean walked up. "Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Jones, I'm Detective McKean. I'm going to need to get statements from the both of you." They nodded. "I'll take them at the hospital so we save time. I understand that if you feel up to it, your band has an important gig tonight."  
  
§ § §  
  
The band flooded off the civic center stage after finishing School of Rock, grinning and shouting. Both Freddy and Summer had given statements at the hospital, while Summer's wound was properly attended to. Both also decided to play the gig. The opportunities were still there. Summer performed Watch Me Bleed, on the condition that Zack sang School of Rock, which he did. It turns out, he wasn't as bad of a singer as was once claimed. "Everyone that totally rocked!" Dewey shouted as the band made it to their dressing room. "Especially you Tink. The crowd was loving that song."  
  
The band all nodded and cheered, agreeing. "Now all we have to do, is wait for any sort of contact from these execs." Summer said, standing next to Zack. "Good. That's easy enough." She was silent for a moment, as was Zack. "I hate waiting."  
  
"If they liked us, I doubt we'll have to wait long Mermer." Zack smiled. "Besides, even if we do wait, we don't have to worry. It was a kick ass show."  
  
"Just like Freddy promised." Summer remarked. "When he was telling me why I had to snap out of it. Said we had to play a kick ass show. And we did."  
  
"That's our psychic little drummer."  
  
Freddy turned, over hearing. "Who are you calling little?"  
  
"No one Spazzy!" Summer laughed.  
  
"Excuse me." Summer and Zack turned around at the voice, which belonged to a man who wore a blue three piece suit. "I'm looking for the manager of the School of Rock."  
  
"You're looking at her." Summer introduced herself. "Summer Hathaway. How can I help you?"  
  
"My name's Ken Williams. I'm a talent executive with The Today Show on NBC. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
"I watch it occasionally in the summer." Summer nodded.  
  
Ken took the information. "You probably know then, that we have a summer concert series. This year, there's going to be a theme for breakthrough artists. I would like the School of Rock to play a show. You'd play two songs and then have a ten to fifteen minute interview with the anchors. If you don't get a record deal from this gig, you most certainly will after that. You have a very impressive band Ms. Hathaway. You're going to go very far in this business."  
  
"Thank you for the compliments Mr. Williams, though you do understand of course that I have to discuss this with the band." Summer began.  
  
"Of course." Ken cut her off nodding. "I have to go catch a flight. Here is all my contact information. Call me as soon as you have your decision." He handed her a business card.  
  
"I will Mr. Williams. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Summer took the business card and shook Ken's hand. As Ken walked off Summer nudged Zack muttering. "Play it cool until he's out of hearing range."  
  
Zack complied. "Why didn't you just say yes? This is something we've been waiting for."  
  
"You never want to appear too eager. He really wanted us. You can tell by how much he was complementing us. One of the best parts of my job is making other people sweat." She paused. "I'll give him a call tomorrow before practice. Then we'll tell the rest of the band." Summer looked around, seeing another suited man approach. "Here comes some more fresh meat."  
  
I hope the ending wasn't total crap. I know Summer was a bit out of character for what just happened to her, but remember the complex that was discussed in the PE chapter. And by the way, when I said in the author's notes that this chapter would be a bit shorter than the rest, what I really meant was a lot shorter.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Hey Jerry, don't we have a lost and now it's ours box?"—Dr. Mark Greene, ER  
  
I thought just for fun I would post the lyrics of the song this story is named after. It's by Aqualung for those who do not remember.  
  
I've been watching your world from afar I've been trying to be where you are And I've been secretly falling apart Unseen To me, you're strange and you're beautiful You'd be so perfect with me But you just can't see You turn every head but you don't see me  
  
I'll put a spell on you You'll fall asleep When I put a spell on you And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see And you'll realize that you love me  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first Sometimes the first thing you want never comes But I know that waiting is all you can do Sometimes  
  
I'll put a spell on you You'll fall asleep When I put a spell on you And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see And you'll realize that you love me  
  
I'll put a spell on you You'll fall asleep Cause I put a spell on you And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see And you'll realize that you love me, yeah  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
A last thanks to anyone who reviewed:  
  
S.S.I  
  
firefairy6655  
  
writerdude3000  
  
Cleo  
  
wiseoldman  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
KT  
  
Pannalid  
  
slave2seto  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan  
  
Rust Red  
  
Nanners-77  
  
mellowyellow36 


End file.
